Rivals?
by Crimson Masquerade
Summary: Naruto realizes that he and Sakura are actually rivals. Sasuke disagrees. SasuNaru fluff.


_A/N: So three years ago if I would have pictured myself writing Naruto fanfiction, I probably would have cried. I used to honestly dislike this series, but thanks to a little couple called SasuNaru (you might have heard of it), I have fallen hard for the characters and the entire series! c: This is my first foray into yaoi fanfics, and that, coupled with the fact that I have only really been a SasuNaru-fan for about a week means that you should give me some slack and not hate on me too much if it sucks. That would be appreciated. c: I truly do love this pairing, and I hope you guys enjoy my attempt at it. c:_

_Disclaimer: Nope. Not even close._

**Rivals?**

Naruto was struggling with his thoughts, which for the poor boy were already a challenge enough. Even worse, these thoughts happened to be revolving around a certain raven-haired chunin. Naruto scowled at the thought. As he stomped around the forest surrounding Konoha in an extremely non-ninja-like way, he started complaining out loud.

"Damn you, stupid, emo, idiot teme. How dare you be so…so…hot? I'm supposed to be liking girls, damn it, but now here you come strutting around and mess everything up. It's not my fault I like you, it's all yours! Bastard! What about my crush on Sakura-chan? I'm supposed to like her, you moron. And now…my crush is…" Naruto stopped for a second, a horrible thought racing through his brain. "My crush is…my rival?"

Naruto spent a few moments processing this idea. Sakura-chan liked that teme. And Naruto…well, he had some feelings toward him that weren't totally platonic. Like the warm sensation he felt whenever he caught Sasuke's eye, or that not-entirely steady rush of a heartbeat he sensed when Sasuke pinned him in a training match, bodies twisted together and sweat-drenched faces mere inches apart.

Yes…both Sakura-chan and he were interested in Sasuke. That was a fact.

Now that he thought about it, the idea of being…_rivals_…with the girl on whom he had been crushing on for years became less weird. Sakura-chan was cute and all, but he realized that he would never—_had_ never—felt the same way about her that he did about Sasuke. It had just taken a while for him to see that.

"Hmm…OKAY THEN. SAKURA!!" Naruto suddenly and shrilly declared, so loudly that some of the nearby squirrels fled their nests for safer and quieter places. "FROM THIS DAY ON, YOU AND I ARE RIVALS!! DON'T THINK I'M GOING TO GO EASY ON YOU, RIVAL!!!"

A sudden rustling behind him startled Naruto out of his competitive state, the one that until now he had only been in when competing with Sasuke.

"Shut up, dobe. Do you want to bother the whole village with that obnoxious voice?" a soft, husky voice spoke behind him. The blonde twirled around in shock and there, in the middle of the deserted woods, was the idiot Sasuke himself.

"Sa-Sasu—I mean, what the hell are you doing here, teme? Coming to spy on me? Geez, and people think _I'm_ the freak show," Naruto all-but yelled, ignoring the sudden increase of heart rate at the sight of the extremely attractive male before him.

"Hn. As if. I merely heard your outburst and decided to come and correct you."

This shut Naruto up. _Correct me? What the hell is this loser—a very _sexy_ and _beautiful_ loser—smoking now?_

"What the hell are you talking about, dumbass? All I said was that Sakura and I are rivals." _Not like we have to go into exactly what she and I are rivals about right now_, thought Naruto with a sudden twinge of nervousness.

"Tch. I was aware. I came to correct you on that, dobe. You must know that you can only have a rival when there is actual competition between the two, right?" Sasuke said with a trace of smugness. He took a step toward Naruto, black orbs locked onto blue ones.

Naruto stared at the other boy, not really understanding what he meant. A second passed, then another, with the blonde-haired shinobi still staring dumbly at Sasuke.

"Um…huh?"

Sasuke smirked. His Naruto (he loved the way that sounded...) definitely wasn't the brightest bulb in the village. And Sasuke wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hn. Dobe."

And then Sasuke decided that people learn best by doing, so he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Naruto's in a forceful kiss.

One, two, three seconds passed. The most glorious three seconds in the world as far as Sasuke was concerned.

Then Naruto seemed to come to his senses. He pulled away and stared at Sasuke with a newfound sense of triumph on his beaming face. "OH! I got it!"

"...You really are a dobe. Get back here and kiss me."

**End.**

_Poor Sakura. Even adorable crushes can't stand a chance against canon boy/boy lurve. :3_

_Reviews? Please? I will love you forever and back. Think of it as encouragement for a brand new SasuNaru fan!_


End file.
